


Far Across the Distance

by Morwen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, it's been 15 years since I've seen the movie but I tried?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: 12. April 1912:Bei der Überquerung des atlantischen Ozeans auf der RMS Titanic lernt der Tagelöhner Keith den jungen Offiziersanwärter Shiro kennen...Ich bekam den Prompt "Shiro/Keith auf der Titanic" und das ist so ziemlich das, was euch hier erwartet. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-Fill für zwei Freunde auf Twitter.
> 
> Der Titel stammt aus Celine Dions "My Heart Will Go On", weil natürlich tut er das. ;)

**_Jetzt_ **

Später konnte Keith nicht mehr sagen, was in jenem Moment am schlimmsten gewesen war: der Schock des Aufpralls, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste und ihn einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment lang befürchten ließ, er würde ersticken, bevor er die Wasseroberfläche wieder erreicht hatte, die eisige Kälte des Wassers, die ihm erbarmungslos in die Glieder fuhr und jede seiner Bewegungen steif und mühevoll machte, die angstvollen Schreie der vielen Menschen um ihn herum, die panisch um Hilfe riefen oder nach irgendetwas suchten, woran sie sich festhalten konnten ... oder seine Sorge um Shiro, der eben noch an seiner Seite gewesen war, als sie sich an die Reling geklammert hatten, während das Schiff sich tiefer und immer tiefer dem Meer entgegenneigt hatte.

„Shiro!“, rief Keith und hustete, als Wasser in seinen Mund drang. „ _Shiro!_ “

Er schwamm zwischen den Menschen hindurch und sah sich dabei mit wachsender Angst um, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte er kaum erkennen, wen er vor sich hatte, oder in welche Richtung er schwamm.

Völlig entkräftet klammerte er sich schließlich an eine vorbeitreibende Kiste. Die Kälte setzte ihm mittlerweile so stark zu, dass er seine Finger kaum noch spüren konnte und seine Lippen wie taub waren.

„Shiro, wo bist du?“, rief er erneut mit heiserer Stimme. „Shiro...!“

 

 

**_Zuvor_ **

„Shiro.“

„... bitte was?“

Verwirrt sah Keith auf die ihm dargebotene Hand herab und blinzelte verständnislos.

„Eigentlich wäre es Shirogane Takashi, aber ich bevorzuge Shiro“, entgegnete sein Gegenüber mit sanfter Stimme.

Zögernd hob Keith wieder den Blick und sah in die dunklen Augen des Mannes. Es lag eine Offenheit und Wärme darin, die ihm schon lange niemand mehr entgegengebracht hatte. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er ihm gerade ein Stück Brot vom Teller gestohlen hatte.

Sein Schweigen schien den anderen Mann jedoch zu verunsichern und er rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er. „Mache ich es nicht richtig? Man sagte mir, in Europa reicht man sich zur Begrüßung die Hand...“

„Oh!“, machte Keith, der sich plötzlich wie ein Narr vorkam, und wischte die Finger an seinem Hemd ab, bevor er hastig nach der Hand des anderen griff, um sie zu schütteln. „Natürlich. Verzeihung, Mister. Ich, ah... war nur überrascht.“

Shiro zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum das?“

„Weil Sie nicht sofort die Ordnungshüter auf den Plan gerufen haben“, erwiderte Keith und legte den Kopf schief. „Und weil Sie _überhaupt_ mit mir sprechen. Es ist nicht üblich für einen wie Sie uns Jungs von unten auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.“

„Ist das so?“ Shiro machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann drückte er noch einmal warm Keiths Hand, bevor er sie wieder losließ. „Dann stelle ich wohl eine Ausnahme dar.“

Das Gefühl bekam Keith auch langsam, obwohl es ihm im Moment noch schwer fiel, den Mann einzuschätzen. Er wirkte auf den ersten Blick aufrichtig, aber Keith hatte gelernt, seinen Instinkten zu vertrauen und nicht jedem netten Wort Glauben zu schenken. Um die Geduld des anderen nicht weiter auf die Probe zu stellen – niemand aus der Oberschicht war je freundlich zu ihm, ohne etwas dafür zu erwarten – wandte er sich ab und wollte gerade gehen, als Shiros Stimme ihn innehalten ließ.

„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen“, sagte er zögernd, „aber es ist reichlich Essen vom Frühstück übriggeblieben, also falls du noch etwas Brot mitnehmen möchtest...“

Keith drehte sich zu ihm herum und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Und was genau wollen Sie im Gegenzug dafür haben?“

Der andere machte jedoch nur eine entsetzte Miene.

„Ich schwöre, ich verfolge keine unredlichen Absichten“, erwiderte er und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Alles, was ich will, ist einem Mitreisenden auszuhelfen.“

„Hmm“, machte Keith und zögerte. Sein gröbster Hunger war zwar gestillt, aber wenn er noch mehr Brot bekommen könnte, würde auch sein Zimmergenosse an diesem Tag endlich wieder einmal satt werden.

Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung und nickte knapp.

„In Ordnung.“

Shiro trat zur Seite, als Keith erneut näherkam und mehrere große Scheiben Brot vom Teller nahm, um sich dann flugs wieder ein Stück zurückzuziehen, bevor der andere sich sein Angebot noch mal überlegen konnte.

„Danke“, sagte er und nickte Shiro knapp zu.

„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte dieser mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Keith machte Anstalten, sich wieder vom Deck zurückzuziehen, doch dann blieb er noch einmal stehen und warf Shiro einen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu. Der andere schien weiterhin völlig entspannt, als hätte er seine Worte wirklich ernst gemeint - als hätte er seinen Überfluss tatsächlich nur ohne weitere Hintergedanken mit ihm teilen wollen.

Ein Gefühl von Hoffnung keimte in Keith auf. Und bevor er seinen Mund daran hindern konnte, sagte er:

„Mein Name ist übrigens Keith.“

Dann war er verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jetzt_ **

Die Schreie waren mittlerweile gedämpfter und nur noch vereinzelt waren laute Hilferufe zu hören.

Keiths Zähne klapperten vor Kälte, während er sich verzweifelt an das nasse Holz klammerte. Immer wieder drehte sich die Kiste zur Seite, und Keith tauchte erneut in das eiskalte Wasser ein. Und mit jedem Mal fiel es ihm schwerer, wieder hochzuklettern.

„Shiro...“, stieß er schwach hervor, doch wie auch die Male zuvor blieb sein Rufen unbeantwortet.

   
 

**_Zuvor_ **

„Hey Pidge!“, rief Keith, kaum dass er zurückgekehrt war. „Ich habe dir was mitgebracht.“

Der verwuschelte, dunkelblonde Schopf seines Zimmergenossen kam aus einem Berg zerknitterter Decken zum Vorschein, den er um sich und einen Stapel von Büchern auf seinem Bett errichtet hatte.

„Keith, was-?“, begann der junge Mann, doch dann wurden seine Augen plötzlich groß, als er sah, was Keith in den Händen hielt.

„Woah!“, rief er aus und rückte seine zerkratzten Brillengläser zurecht, bevor er vom Doppelstockbett hinunterkletterte, um sich mit Enthusiasmus auf das Brot zu stürzen.

Keith grinste nur, amüsiert von dem Eifer des anderen Jungen. Natürlich bekam auch die dritte Klasse ihre drei Mahlzeiten am Tag serviert, doch es war nie genug, um den ewigen Hunger zweier junger Menschen zu stillen, die sich noch in der Wachstumsphase befanden. Darum suchte Keith schon seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise nach Wegen, ihr Nahrungsangebot ein wenig zu erweitern. Er hatte schnell festgestellt, dass er mit einem halbwegs sauberen Hemd und seiner Weste gut als Mitglied des Servicepersonals durchging, ein Umstand, den er ausnutzte, um sich auf das Deck der zweiten – und manchmal, wenn er sich besonders mutig fühlte, auch das der ersten – Klasse zu schleichen und dort die Essensreste einer gesellschaftlichen Schicht zu stehlen, die ihr ganzes Leben lang nie Hunger gekannt hatte.

Bisher war Keith auch noch nie erwischt worden – nicht bis zu diesem Morgen.

Doch anstatt ihn dem Schiffspersonal zu melden, hatte ihn der Fremde mit der weißen Uniform und den warmen Augen einfach wieder gehen lassen und ihm dabei sogar noch mehr Essen angeboten. Keith war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch die Sache beschäftigte ihn zu sehr, als dass er sie Pidge vorenthalten konnte.

„Ich habe vorhin einen seltsamen Typen getroffen“, sagte er, während der andere Junge bereits die dritte Scheibe Brot in sich hineinstopfte.

„Hrmmgh?“, machte Pidge an dem Brot vorbei, was seine Art war Keith mitzuteilen, dass er ihm zuhörte.

„Er war zweite Klasse, ich glaube Militär oder Marine oder so“, fuhr Keith fort. „Er hat einfach sein Essen mit mir geteilt, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.“

Während er die Worte aussprach, merkte er plötzlich, wie dubios das Ganze klang.

Auch Pidge hatte auf einmal aufgehört zu kauen und beäugte misstrauisch das Brot in seiner Hand.

„Wie wirkte er auf dich?“, fragte er dann.

Keith überlegte kurz.

„Erstaunlich normal für einen von weiter oben“, gab er dann zu.

Dann fiel ihm ein weiteres Detail ein. „Er schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, wie er mit mir umgehen soll. Als wären ihm europäische Verhaltensweisen fremd. Er sah asiatisch aus, vielleicht Chinese oder so.“

Pidge dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

„Dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen“, meinte er kauend. „Unsere Kultur hat ihn ganz offenbar noch nicht verdorben.“

Und damit schien das Thema für ihn erledigt zu sein.

Keith wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder, um die letzte Scheibe Brot zu essen.

Sein Zimmergenosse gab ihm täglich neue Rätsel auf. Pidge Gunderson war auf dem Weg in die neue Welt, um seinen Vater und seinen älteren Bruder zu finden, die ein paar Jahre zuvor dorthin ausgewandert waren und vor einigen Monaten aufgehört hatten, auf seine Briefe zu antworten. Das war jedenfalls die Geschichte, die Keith am ersten Abend ihrer Reise aus ihm herausgekitzelt hatte, auch wenn er spürte, dass insgeheim noch mehr dahinter steckte.

Sah man mal von seiner familiären Situation ab, war Pidge ein lebhafter und interessierter junger Mann, der der Welt um sich herum mit jugendlicher Begeisterung begegnete und stets das Gute in den Menschen sah. Außerdem war er ein wandelndes Lexikon und konnte Keith stundenlang von Orten und Dingen erzählen, von denen er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Und obwohl Keith manchmal Desinteresse vortäuschte, um für eine Weile seine Ruhe zu haben, genoss er ihre Unterhaltungen doch sehr.

Alles in allem hätte er es mit seinem Zimmergenossen wesentlich schlechter treffen können.

Nachdem Pidge das restliche Brot verputzt hatte, kletterte er wieder auf sein Bett hinauf und vertiefte sich erneut in eines seiner Bücher, die er mit derselben Leidenschaft hütete, wie ein Drache seinen Hort.

Keith wurde hingegen nach einer Weile rastlos und stand auf, um durch die öffentlichen Räumlichkeiten der dritten Klasse zu streifen und sich nach etwas Abwechslung umzusehen. Er mochte den Rauchsalon nicht besonders, er hasste den Gestank der billigen Zigarren und den Anblick der allgegenwärtigen Spucknäpfe. Doch es war der perfekte Ort, um seine Mitreisenden beim Karten- oder Würfelspiel um ein paar Münzen zu erleichtern.

Denn wenn Keith eines gebrauchen konnte, dann war es Geld. Das Ticket für die Überfahrt hatte ihn sein gesamtes Vermögen gekostet, und wollte er in der neuen Welt vorankommen, dann brauchte er dringend etwas Kleingeld.

Keith rollte seine Schultern und zog seine Schirmmütze tiefer ins Gesicht, dann setzte er eine grimmige Miene auf und stürzte sich in den Trubel.  
   
  


Eine Stunde später war er beim Kartenspiel um drei Schilling und ein paar verärgerte Mitreisende reicher geworden. Bevor sich die Stimmung jedoch gegen ihn wenden konnte, nahm er seinen Gewinn an sich und trat den Rückzug an. Zwar würde er in wenigen Tagen New York erreichen und all diese Leute nie wiedersehen, doch es gab keinen Grund, sich bis dahin unnötig Feinde an Bord zu machen.

Beim Verlassen des Salons rempelte er versehentlich einen anderen Passagier an.

„Sorry“, murmelte Keith und wollte gerade weitergehen, als der Mann ihn ansprach.

„Keith?“

Überrascht starrte Keith ihn an. „... Shiro?!“

Unter der grauen Kappe, die seine dunklen Haare bedeckte, und dem Schal, den er um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, hätte er ihn fast nicht erkannt. Shiro hatte seine Uniform abgelegt und sie gegen eine schlichte Hose mit Trägern und ein beigefarbenes Hemd eingetauscht. Lediglich die edlen, dunklen Lederschuhe ließen darauf schließen, dass er einer höheren gesellschaftlichen Schicht angehörte als der, in der er sich gerade bewegte.

Der andere Mann schien mindestens ebenso überrascht zu sein, wie er, denn er starrte Keith einen Moment lang aus großen Augen an. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so schnell wiedersehen würden“, sagte er.

„Was _machen_ Sie hier?“, fragte Keith ihn jedoch nur ohne große Einleitung.

„Neue Perspektiven erfahren“, entgegnete Shiro, als würde dies alles erklären.

Keith sah ihn fassungslos an. Erlaubte sich der Mann einen Scherz mit ihm?

„Ist diese Sache ein Spiel für Sie?“, zischte er und zog Shiro zur Seite, fort von der Tür, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können. „Aus Ihrem Elfenbeinturm zum gemeinen Volk herabzusteigen und sich an unserer Armut zu ergötzen?“

Shiro sah ihn betroffen an.

„Es liegt mir fern, dich oder die anderen Passagiere zu verspotten“, erwiderte er schließlich und schloss seine Hand warm um Keiths Handgelenk, als wollte er seine Worte damit untermauern. „Alles, was ich will, ist für die Dauer der Fahrt Dinge zu erleben, die ich nirgendwo sonst erleben kann, bevor ich mich wieder Strukturen fügen muss, die schon seit meiner Geburt mein Leben bestimmen.“

Seine Stimme war leise und gefasst, und Keith wurde plötzlich bewusst, wie ernst dem anderen seine Worte waren. Und obwohl er nichts über den Mann und seine Hintergründe wusste, hatte er mit einem Mal fast so etwas wie Verständnis für ihn.

Reichtum hin oder her, Shiros Leben schien strengen Reglementierungen unterworfen zu sein, und die Überfahrt in die neue Welt war offenbar seine einzige Gelegenheit seit langem, aus seinem vertrauten Leben auszubrechen. Wer war Keith, ihn daran zu hindern...?

Er stieß ein Seufzen aus und nickte knapp, bevor er wieder zu Shiro aufsah.

„Na schön“, sagte er leise. „Was genau wollen Sie machen?“

Die dunklen Augen des anderen Mannes leuchteten auf.

„Ich habe gehört, dass man sich hier am Glücksspiel beteiligen kann...?“  
   
  


Shiro war auf fast charmante Art naiv, aber er war auch kein Dummkopf, das erkannte Keith schnell.

Nachdem der andere Mann zwei Pfund beim Würfelspiel verloren hatte – mehr Geld, als Keith manchmal in einem ganzen _Monat_ verdient hatte – wurde er vorsichtiger und setzte deutlich kleinere Beträge ein.

Keith erklärte ihm derweil die besten Strategien beim Spiel oder woran man erkennen konnte, dass der Gegenüber schummelte, und keine halbe Stunde später war Shiro bereits wesentlich sicherer und selbstbewusster gegenüber seinen Mitspielern geworden.

Als sie schließlich die letzte Runde beendetet hatten und den Salon verließen, hatte Shiro einen Teil seines Geldes wieder zurückgewinnen können. Doch trotz der finanziellen Verluste lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung.

„Das war wunderbar!“, sagte er, nachdem Keith und er die Gemeinschaftsräume hinter sich gelassen und auf das Deck hinaufgestiegen waren. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Keith.“

Keith zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick ab. Die offene Freude und Zuneigung auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes war ihm auf seltsame Art... nein, unangenehm war das falsche Wort. Er wusste schlichtweg nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

„Keine Ursache“, murmelte er. „War ja nicht mein Geld.“

Shiro brach in Gelächter aus, und sein Lachen ließ auch Keith für einen Moment schmunzeln.

Als sich ihre Wege kurz darauf wieder trennten, hatte Keith einen Ort und eine Uhrzeit für ein weiteres Treffen erhalten. Und irgendwie... irgendwie sah er ihrer nächsten Begegnung tatsächlich mit so etwas wie Vorfreude entgegen.

Vielleicht würde er sich auf der Überfahrt doch nicht ganz so langweilen, wie er anfangs befürchtet hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jetzt_ **

Etwas stieß ihm in den Rücken.

Keith riss die Augen auf und klammerte sich haltsuchend an die Kiste, bevor die nächste Welle über ihn hinwegrollen konnte. Für einen kurzen, aber gefährlichen Moment hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren und sich von der allgegenwärtigen Kälte beinahe in den ewigen Schlaf lullen lassen. Doch der Stoß hatte ihn wieder aus seinem Dämmerzustand gerissen.

Mühsam wandte er den Kopf und versuchte zu erkennen, was ihn in der Dunkelheit getroffen hatte. Er konnte vage erkennen, dass es groß und flach war und ruhig auf dem Wasser trieb. Eine Tür vielleicht...? Aber nein, dafür war die Oberfläche nicht ebenmäßig genug. Eher ein Stück der hölzernen Wandverkleidung. Doch was es auch war, für Keith war es wie der rettende Anblick einer Insel.

Mit vor Kälte steifen Fingern griff er nach dem Rand des breiten Brettes und zog sich schwerfällig hinauf. Das Holz schaukelte bei jeder Bewegung heftig hin und her und für einen Moment befürchtete er, es würde kippen. Doch dann ließ das Schaukeln wieder nach und schließlich konnte Keith auch seine Beine aus dem Wasser ziehen. Für eine Weile lag er keuchend und zitternd auf seinem improvisierten Floß und kämpfte hartnäckig gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. Als er sich sicher war, wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu sein, drehte er sich mühsam auf den Bauch und tauchte seine Hände seitlich über die Ränder des Holzes hinweg ins Wasser, um sich mit schwachen Paddelbewegungen voran durch die Dunkelheit zu bewegen.

Eine fast gespenstische Stille begegnete ihm. Die letzten Hilferufe waren mittlerweile verklungen und er sah reglose Körper im Wasser treiben, so weit das Auge reichte. Wo auch immer Shiro sich in diesem Massengrab befinden mochte, es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihn dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte.

„Oh, bitte nicht... _Shiro_...!“, raunte Keith und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen, nur um anschließend auf seinen Wangen zu gefrieren.

Doch er gab seine Suche nicht auf. Es war erst wenige Tage her, dass er dem anderen Mann begegnet war – die erste gute Sache seit langem in einem Leben voller Schicksalsschläge – und Keith würde bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen, um das, was zwischen ihnen entstanden war, zu bewahren.

Er hatte schon zu viel verloren.

Er würde nicht auch noch Shiro verlieren.

   
 

**_Zuvor_ **

„Was ist eigentlich dein Ziel?“, fragte Keith und spießte mit der Gabel ein weiteres Stück Bratwurst auf, um es sich in den Mund zu schieben. Shiro hatte ihn eingeladen, mit ihm Frühstück zu essen, dieses Mal als sein Gast. „Wohin wirst du gehen, nachdem wir New York erreicht haben?“

Shiro hatte ihn mit der für ihn eigenen, höflichen Hartnäckigkeit darum gebeten, ihn als Gleichrangigen anzusprechen, und Keith hatte schließlich nachgegeben. Bei jedem anderen hätte er sich geweigert, doch bei Shiro... fühlte es sich irgendwie natürlich an. _Richtig._ Vielleicht weil der Mann ihn tatsächlich wie einen Gleichrangigen behandelte und nicht aufgrund ihres Standesunterschiedes von oben auf ihn herabsah.

Shiro, der sein Frühstück bereits kurz zuvor beendet hatte, stützte das Kinn in die Hand und sah gedankenverloren über das Meer.

„Annapolis“, entgegnete er schließlich.

„Hmm?“, machte Keith, die Gabel noch im Mund.

„Eine Stadt an der Ostküste, in der es eine renommierte Marineakademie für Offiziersanwärter gibt“, erklärte Shiro. „Ich wurde als einziger aus meinem Jahrgang mit dem Privileg geehrt, dort zu studieren, um nach meiner Rückkehr die Kaiserliche Japanische Marine mit meinem Wissen zu bereichern.“

Jeder andere hätte diese Dinge mit Stolz in der Stimme gesagt, doch Shiro wirkte fast schon gleichgültig. So als würde er über eine gänzlich andere Person sprechen, und nicht über sich selbst.

Keith zögerte. Er musste plötzlich an Shiros Worte vom Vorabend denken.

_Alles, was ich will, ist für die Dauer der Fahrt Dinge zu erleben, die ich nirgendwo sonst erleben kann._

In jenem Moment hatte der andere Mann sehr viel lebendiger und entschlossener gewirkt, als er es jetzt tat.

„Warum?“, fragte Keith.

Shiro warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Warum gehst du dorthin studieren, wenn es dich offensichtlich so unglücklich macht?“, fragte Keith. „Dir steht ein ganzer Kontinent zur Verfügung, ein Leben voller Möglichkeiten. Sei, wer auch immer du sein willst.“

Shiro lächelte schwach.

„Du verstehst nicht“, entgegnete er. „Meine Familie hat viel geopfert, damit ich dort hinkomme, wo ich jetzt bin. Ich bin ihr alles schuldig, und wenn ich meine Pflicht nicht erfülle, beschmutze ich ihr Ansehen und ihre harte Arbeit.“

Keith konnte nicht behaupten, dass er verstand, was der andere sagte, zu fremd war ihm diese Denkweise. Doch eines verstand er sofort.

„Aber wenn du immer nur tust, was deine Familie von dir erwartet“, sagte er leise, „wirst du dann nicht dein Leben lang unglücklich sein...?“

Shiro senkte den Blick.

„Manchmal muss man tun, was getan werden muss“, entgegnete er. „Auch wenn es nicht das ist, was man will.“

Eine provokante Erwiderung lag Keith auf der Zunge, doch er hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. Er würde Shiro ganz gewiss nicht zum Umdenken bewegen, indem er sich mit ihm stritt.

Stattdessen wanderte seine Hand unter sein Hemd zu der Feder, die an einer Lederschnur um seinen Hals baumelte, und strich geistesabwesend darüber, wie er es häufig tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„Was ist mir dir?“, fragte Shiro plötzlich und schenkte Keith ein Lächeln. Der Schatten auf seinem Gesicht war wieder verschwunden.

„Was wirst du tun, sobald wir die Staaten erreicht haben?“

Keith dachte kurz nach, doch sie hatten mit ihrem Gespräch bereits eine Grenze überschritten, die sie nicht länger zu Fremden machten, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich Shiro in dieser Sache anvertrauen konnte.

„Meine Mutter suchen“, erwiderte er und zog das Halsband samt Feder unter seinem Hemd hervor.

Shiro sah ihn aufmerksam an, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht, sondern wartete geduldig, dass Keith von alleine fortfuhr.

„Mein Vater starb vor zwei Jahren bei einem Fabrikunfall.“ Er war mittlerweile größtenteils darüber hinweg, aber das Gefühl des Verlusts würde nie ganz verschwinden. „Er hinterließ mir einen Brief – und dieses Halsband.“

Er fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über die schillernde Feder.

„Bis dahin dachte ich immer, meine Mutter wäre tot, da mein Vater nie über sie gesprochen hat“, sagte Keith. „Aber an jenem Tag erfuhr ich endlich die Wahrheit. Mein Vater schrieb in dem Brief, dass er sie damals als junger Mann in der neuen Welt kennengelernt hatte und sie dazu überreden konnte, ihn nach England zu begleiten. Doch sie wurde nie warm mit den Menschen hier, und nach meiner Geburt kehrte sie wieder in ihre Heimat zurück.“

Er hatte seinem Vater lange nicht verzeihen können, dass er ihm das Schicksal seiner Mutter vorenthalten hatte, aber in den letzten Monaten hatte er seine Gründe dafür langsam angefangen zu verstehen. Keith musste erst älter werden und mehr Lebenserfahrung sammeln, anstatt etwas so unsagbar Gedankenloses zu tun, wie sich an Bord eines Schiffes in die neue Welt zu verstecken, um die andere Hälfte einer Familie zu finden, die er nie kennengelernt hatte – etwas, was der impulsive und dickköpfige Junge, der er früher gewesen war, zweifellos getan hätte.

„Sie ließ mich zurück, weil sie sich ein besseres Leben für mich in England erhoffte“, fuhr Keith leise fort, ohne Shiro anzusehen. „Das Halsband ist das einzige, was ich von ihr besitze. Wenn ich herausfinden kann, woher diese Feder stammt und was sie bedeutet, finde ich vielleicht auch meine Mutter. Es ist nicht viel... aber es ist alles, was ich habe.“

Seine Stimme war seltsam rau geworden und Keith spürte plötzlich Tränen in den Augenwinkeln brennen. Verärgert wischte er sie mit dem Handrücken fort.

Als er schließlich wieder den Blick hob, sah er jedoch kein Mitleid in Shiros Augen, wie er es sonst immer tat, wenn er jemandem seine Geschichte anvertraute, sondern Verständnis, Bewunderung... und etwas, was er nicht genau identifizieren konnte, doch was ein seltsam flaues Gefühl in seinem Bauch verursachte.

„Ich sehe, du hast Großes vor dir“, sagte Shiro warm und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach Keiths Hand, als wollte er ihn auf diese Weise seine Unterstützung spüren lassen. „Du hast bereits großen Mut und Entschlossenheit bewiesen, als du diese Reise angetreten hast, und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du eines Tages auch deine Mutter finden wirst, Keith.“

Keith lächelte zaghaft.

Er war schon so lange auf sich allein gestellt, er hatte vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn jemand anderes an ihn glaubte.

„Danke, Shiro“, erwiderte er leise, und er meinte es auch so.

 

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Vormittags erneut im Salon der dritten Klasse, und dieses Mal brauchte Shiro keine Hilfe mehr, um seine Rivalen beim Glücksspiel um ihr hart verdientes Geld zu erleichtern, sehr zu Keiths Belustigung – und Stolz auf seinen neuen Freund.

Und falls sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, wann immer der Blick von Shiros dunklen Augen auf ihm lag, dann lag es sicher an der Freude, die er dabei empfand, den anderen Mann so ausgelassen und glücklich zu sehen, und hatte ganz bestimmt nichts anderes zu bedeuten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer schon mal Star Trek gesehen hat, der kennt vielleicht den Klang einer Bootsmannspfeife. :)  
> Ansonsten könnt ihr sie euch auch [hier](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Pipeaboard.ogg) noch mal anhören. (Achtung, laut!)

**_Jetzt_ **

In der Ferne tanzten Lichter über den Wellen.

Keith brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, dass es die Lampen der überlebenden Passagiere waren, die einen Platz auf einem der Boote gefunden hatten, und nicht die Lichter entfernter Schiffe, die zur Rettung herbeieilten.

„Hey!“, rief er mit rauer Stimme. „Hey, ich bin hier...!“

Doch er bekam keine Antwort; seine Stimme trug nicht weit genug über das Wasser.

Keith schloss die Augen und presste die Wange gegen das Holz.

„Ich bin hier...“, wisperte er. „Kommt zurück, ihr Bastarde...!“

Stattdessen entfernten sich die Lichter allmählich und eine allumfassende Stille trat ein.

Keith war kurz davor, endgültig aufzugeben und sich seinem Schicksal hinzugeben, doch ein entferntes Pfeifen ließ ihn wieder den Kopf heben. Es war der hohe, durchdringende Klang einer Bootsmannspfeife.

Keiths Augen weiteten sich. Kaum jemand, der noch lebte, konnte eine solche Pfeife besitzen. Kaum jemand außer...

_Es war ein Abschiedsgeschenk meiner Eltern. Sie wollten damit vermutlich ihre Hoffnung ausdrücken, dass ich eines Tages Kapitän meines eigenen Schiffes werden würde._

Keith stieß einen Laut der Freude aus und setzte sein kleines Floß in Bewegung.

Das Pfeifen wiederholte sich nicht und über die weite Wasserfläche hinweg war es schwer zu ermitteln, woher es genau gekommen war.

Doch Keith gab seine Suche nicht auf, sondern ließ sich von seinen Instinkten leiten und hoffte, dass er die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Schließlich fand er die Überreste eines der Rettungsboote im Wasser treiben. Es musste bei der Evakuierung des Schiffes hinabgestürzt sein, wodurch es längs des Kiels in zwei Teile gebrochen war. Auf der schmalen Hälfte, die geblieben war, sah er lang ausgestreckt jemanden liegen.

„Keith...?“, hörte er eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Vorsichtig, um nicht zu große Wellen zu verursachen und ihn zum Kentern zu bringen, navigierte er sein Floß an seine Seite.

„Ich bin hier“, murmelte er und griff nach Shiros eiskalter Hand. Er spürte etwas Kühles, Metallisches in seinen Fingern. „Und dieses Mal bleibe ich auch.“

„Solltest... dich retten“, stieß Shiro hervor.

„Nein.“ Keith schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht ohne dich.“

Er sah auf, um sich umzublicken. Die Lichter waren mittlerweile in weite Ferne gerückt.

„Außerdem ist niemand mehr da, der uns retten könnte“, sagte er leise. „Wir sind die letzten, die übriggeblieben sind.“

Shiro holte rasselnd Luft. Das Geräusch erfüllte Keith mit Sorge.

„Shiro, was... was ist passiert?“, fragte er.

„Rippe... gebrochen“, keuchte der andere Mann, und Keith wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass er vor Schmerz schon halb im Delirium sein musste. Dass Shiro es überhaupt noch geschafft hatte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Das Leid des anderen mobilisierte jedoch plötzlich Kraftreserven in Keith, die er schon längst erschöpft geglaubt hatte. Er war ganz sicher nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt zu erfrieren – oder um Shiro beim Sterben zuzusehen!

Sanft löste er den Griff der eisigen Finger und nahm Shiros Bootsmannspfeife an sich. Mit zitternden Händen setzte er sie an die Lippen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie man ihr Töne entlockte. Die ersten paar Versuche missglückten, doch schließlich gelang es ihm, mit den Fingern einen Hohlraum zu bilden, der klein genug war, um das hohe, durchdringende Pfeifen zu erzeugen, das er zuvor gehört hatte.

„Wir sind hier!“, rief er mit rauer Stimme zwischen den einzelnen Pfiffen, während er mit der freien Hand die Finger von Shiro umklammert hielt, der mittlerweile das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Wir sind hier...!“

   
 

**_Zuvor_ **

„Wo hast du eigentlich Englisch gelernt?“, fragte Keith, als sie am Abend Seite an Seite an der Reling standen und auf das Meer hinausblickten. „Du beherrschst es so gut, und ich, ah... war am Anfang etwas überrascht, muss ich zugeben.“

Er wandte den Blick ab, als er Shiros fragende Miene sah. „Womit ich dir natürlich keinesfalls zu nahe treten möchte! Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, dass ich bewundere, wie du sprichst, und... ... nun ja...“

Keith verlor den Faden und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Himmel noch mal, wie schwer konnte es sein, eine Frage zu stellen, ohne sein Gegenüber zu beleidigen...?

Doch Shiro lachte nur auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Keith“, entgegnete er. „Ich nehme dir die Frage nicht übel, wirklich.“

Keith atmete leise auf, während Shiro seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen ließ.

„In der Nähe meines Heimatortes gibt es einen Marinestützpunkt“, erzählte er dann. „Er war nach dem _bakumatsu_ – dem Ende der Isolation meines Landes – errichtet worden, und es legten dort täglich neue Schiffe an, oft aus Europa oder den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich besuchte eine Schule in der Nähe des Stützpunktes, in der auch Missionare aus England und Frankreich unterrichteten. Von ihnen lernte ich beide Sprachen... und begann mich bei ihren Erzählungen nach Orten zu sehnen, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es folgten zehn Jahre intensiven Studiums und harter Arbeit... und wie du siehst, bin ich nun hier.“

Er zwinkerte Keith zu, der ihn voller Erstaunen ansah.

„Französisch sprichst du auch?“, war das erste, was ihm zu Shiros Geschichte einfiel.

„ _Peut-être_ “, erwiderte der andere Mann und lachte.

Keith stieß ein Schnauben aus.

„Angeber.“

Doch dann fiel er in Shiros Lachen mit ein und es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an. Ungezwungen.

„Erzähl mir von Japan“, sagte er dann, als sie sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ich weiß fast nichts über dein Land.“

Ein nostalgischer, fast schon distanzierter Ausdruck trat auf Shiros Gesicht, als er für eine Weile nachdachte.

„Meine Heimat ist mit nichts zu vergleichen, was ich auf meiner bisherigen Reise gesehen habe“, begann er schließlich mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen. „Es ist ein Land mit rauen Küsten, nebelbedeckten Bergen und grünen Tälern. Es ist ein Land voller Geschichten und Legenden, mit uralten Wäldern, in denen die Geister der Natur wohnen, und heißen Quellen, in denen man baden kann. Und auch die wachsenden Städte haben die Natur nicht verdrängen können, sie umgibt uns zu jeder Zeit. Ich wünschte, du könntest es sehen, Keith... die Wiesen und Reisfelder, den Fuji-san mit seiner schneeweißen Kuppe oder die zahllosen blühenden Kirschbäume im Frühjahr... das ist etwas, was du nie vergisst und für immer mit dir tragen wirst.“

Keith griff nach seiner Hand.

„Das klingt wundervoll“, sagte er sanft. „Vielleicht werde ich es eines Tages mit eigenen Augen sehen.“

Shiro erwiderte den Druck seiner Finger.

„Vielleicht“, meinte er mit warmer Stimme. „Ich bin mir sicher, es würde dir gefallen.“

Keith hob den Kopf und sah in Shiros dunkle Augen. Und plötzlich erfüllte ihn eine so überwältigende Zuneigung für diesen warmherzigen, ruhigen, starken und intelligenten Mann, dass er für einen Moment kein Wort herausbekam.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nun“, sagte er, nachdem er sich endlich wieder von Shiros Blick hatte losreißen können. „Du liebst deine Heimat. Dein Schicksal mag dich unglücklich machen, aber am Ende würdest du doch immer nach Japan zurückkehren, weil dein Herz dich dorthin zieht. Und...“

Er zögerte. „Und das ist okay. Es ist okay, wenn du all das nicht aufgeben willst. Ich mag es nicht nachempfinden können... aber ich verstehe es.“

„Keith...“ Zahllose Emotionen spiegelten sich auf Shiros Gesicht, als er ihn ansah. „Ich danke dir.“

Es versetzte Keith dennoch einen kleinen Stich und er ärgerte sich für einen Moment über seine eigene Naivität. Es war unsinnig und arrogant gewesen zu hoffen, Shiro würde sich von seinen Verpflichtungen lossagen und sein eigenes Schicksal schmieden, sobald er die neue Welt erreicht hatte. Kein einziges Mal hatte er dabei bedacht, dass seiner Heimat den Rücken zukehren gar nicht das war, was Shiro selbst wollte.

_Warum bist du so enttäuscht? Du wirst ihn so oder so nie wiedersehen..._

Mit einem Seufzen wandte Keith sich schließlich ab.

„Es wird langsam spät“, meinte er. Noch tauchten die letzten Strahlen der Sonne den Horizont in tiefes Rot, doch dahinter wartete bereits die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Shiro nickte und trat von der Reling zurück.

„Werde ich dich morgen wiedersehen?“, fragte er. „Ich genieße unsere Gespräche sehr; es würde mir viel bedeuten.“

Keith zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist...“

Wenn er mehr Zeit mit dem anderen Mann verdachte, würde er beginnen, Dinge zu fühlen, vor denen er sein Herz in den letzten Jahren immer verschlossen hatte. Falls er nicht sogar schon damit begonnen hatte.

Shiro schien enttäuscht, doch er nickte kurz. „Ich verstehe. Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, dann werde ich dich nicht weiter behelligen, du hast mein Wort.“

„Doch.“

Das Wort platzte aus Keith heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„... ich meine: ja, doch, ich will, dass du mich weiter behelligst“, erklärte Keith hastig, als er die Verwirrung auf Shiros Gesicht sah. „Denn ich... ich genieße unsere Gespräche ebenfalls.“

Das Lächeln, das auf Shiros Miene trat, kam einem Sonnenaufgang gleich.

„Das freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte er. „Danke, Keith.“

Und dann tat er etwas, womit Keith definitiv nicht gerechnet hatte, nämlich sich vorzubeugen und ihn auf die Stirn zu küssen.

„Dann morgen beim Frühstück?“, fragte er leise.

Keith blinzelte. „Oh... okay. Beim Frühstück.“

Shiro lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Keith.“

Keith senkte den Blick.

„Gute Nacht, Shiro...“, murmelte er.

Dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

Und als sich Keith wenig später auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer begab, fragte er sich, worauf in aller Welt er sich da nur eingelassen hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Zuvor_ **

„Hey Keith, ist alles okay?“

Pidge musterte ihn besorgt, nachdem Keith die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich geschlossen und sich von innen dagegen gelehnt hatte.

„Ich habe dich heute nicht beim Abendessen gesehen...“

Keith schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ich war bei Shiro“, erwiderte er leise. Shiro hatte etwas zum Essen mitgebracht, als sie sich am späten Nachmittag auf dem Deck getroffen hatten.

Er warf Pidge einen müden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid, Pidge. Ich wollte dich nicht hängen lassen...“

Doch der andere Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Schon okay, Keith. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen.“

Er grinste. „Ich habe deine Portion einfach mitgegessen.“

Jetzt musste auch Keith lächeln. Dann ging er zu seinem Bett hinüber und ließ sich erschöpft darauf nieder.

„Shiro, hm?“, fragte Pidge nach einem Moment der Stille. „Das ist doch der Asiate, den du letztens kennen gelernt hast, oder? Ihr scheint euch ziemlich gut zu verstehen, ich sehe dich tagsüber kaum noch.“

Keith rieb sich das Gesicht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, ihn wiederzusehen. Was bringt es, wenn sich unsere Wege in wenigen Tagen eh wieder trennen werden...“

Er schwieg für einen Moment.

„Außerdem ist es nicht so, wie du denkst“, sagte er. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass jemand zu viel in ihre Treffen hineininterpretierte. Allein Shiros Geste der Zuneigung an Deck war unnötig riskant gewesen, selbst wenn sie niemand dabei beobachtet hatte.

Pidge zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.

„Es würde mich nicht stören, wenn es genau das wäre, was ich denke“, entgegnete er.

Keith starrte ihn an. Mit einer solchen Äußerung hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet.

„Denn _wenn_ es das wäre, wäre ich nicht länger der einzige von uns beiden, der ein Geheimnis hat“, fuhr der andere Junge wie beiläufig fort und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

Keith runzelte die Stirn.

„Wovon sprichst du?“

Doch Pidge grinste nur und kletterte dann zu seinem Bett hinauf.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es noch herausfinden“, meinte er. Dann sagte er nichts mehr und Keith hörte für eine Weile nur das Rascheln von Stoff, und er nahm an, dass sein Zimmergenosse sich zur Ruhe gelegt hatte.

Doch nachdem Keith sich aus seiner Kleidung geschält und das Licht ausgemacht hatte, hörte er in der Dunkelheit abermals die Stimme von Pidge.

„Weißt du, Keith... so, wie ich das sehe, hat Shiro bereits einen bleibenden Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen“, sagte er leise. „Warum also nicht die restliche Zeit, die dir mit ihm bleibt, nutzen? Was hast du noch zu verlieren?“

Danach herrschte endgültig Stille.

Und während Pidge leise vor sich hinzuschnarchen begann, lag Keith noch lange wach und dachte über seine Worte nach.

 

„Ganz ehrlich, Pidge“, sagte Keith am nächsten Morgen, als sie Seite an Seite die Treppe zum Deck hinaufstiegen, und warf seinem Mitreisenden einen skeptischen Blick zu, „als du vorhin sagtest, wir sollten mal was anderes machen, dachte ich nicht unbedingt daran, dass du mich zu meinem Treffen mit Shiro begleiten würdest.“

„Hey“, entgegnete Pidge und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über ihn und du hast mich neugierig gemacht. Außerdem muss ich mich doch davon überzeugen, dass er gut für dich ist, und kein Rüpel oder so.“

„Ich kann das auch für mich selbst entscheiden, weißt du“, gab Keith zerknirscht zurück.

„Bist du dir da wirklich so sicher?“, fragte Pidge und grinste. „Ich meine, stell dir vor, er wäre absolut _fantastisch_ und du würdest ihn für den Rest der Reise meiden, das wäre doch wirklich eine Tragödie.“

Keith seufzte.

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich habe es ja verstanden...“

Sie benutzten einen der schmalen Eingänge, die vom Treppenhaus aus zu dem Netzwerk von Gängen führten, die das Schiffspersonal verwendete, um von einem Servicebereich zum nächsten zu gelangen und sich zwischen den Klassen zu bewegen.

Keith wusste mittlerweile genau, welche Flure und Abzweigungen er nehmen musste, und er hielt keinen Moment lang an, sondern durchschritt zügig die Gänge, um das Risiko zu vermeiden, dass sie jemand ansprach. Pidge folgte ihm, so schnell er konnte, und als sie schließlich das Außendeck der zweiten Klasse erreichten, war er völlig atemlos.

„Okay“, schnaufte er und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. „Wohin jetzt?“

„Dorthin“, entgegnete Keith und deutete quer über das Deck zu einer breiten Treppe hinüber. „Von dort aus gelangt man zum Speisesaal der zweiten Klasse. Shiro und ich haben uns gestern allerdings erst hier an Deck getroffen, weil es sicherer ist, wenn ich in seiner Begleitung dort erscheine.“

„Verstehe.“ Pidge nickte.

Sie standen für eine Weile nebeneinander an der Reling und sahen auf das endlose Meer hinaus. Ein kühler Wind wehte ihnen entgegen, und Keith vermutete, dass die Arktis nicht mehr fern war. Er schlug den Kragen seines Hemdes hoch und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch Pidge in der Kälte fröstelte und er rückte etwas näher an ihn heran, um ihn vor dem Wind zu schützen. Der andere Junge schenkte ihm ein schwaches, aber dankbares Lächeln.

Wenige Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit hörten sie schließlich Schritte auf dem Deck hinter sich und Keith drehte sich mit klopfendem Herzen um.

Shiro kam mit geröteten Wangen auf sie zu. Er wirkte etwas außer Atem, als hätte er sich sehr beeilt, doch als sein Blick auf Keith fiel, trat ein Leuchten in seine Augen, das Keiths Knie weich machte.

„Wow“, hörte er Pidge an seiner Seite leise murmeln. „Ich wünschte, jemand würde mich auf diese Weise ansehen...“

„Verzeiht die Verspätung“, sagte Shiro, als er sie erreicht hatte. „Es gab ein kleines Missverständnis mit einem anderen Passagier, das ich erst klären musste.“

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Keith. „Freut mich, dass du es trotzdem geschafft hast.“

Shiro lächelte ihm zu, dann wandte er sich an Pidge und nahm seine Hand.

„Ich glaube, wir sind uns noch nicht begegnet“, sagte er und presste zu Keiths großer Verwunderung einen Kuss auf den Handrücken des anderen Jungen. „Darf ich fragen, wie Ihr Name ist, Miss...?“

„ _Miss_?!“

Keith sah völlig verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Wovon zum Teufel sprach Shiro da...?

Pidge lachte hingegen nur auf.

„Oh, er ist _gut_ “, meinte er, dann machte er – sie? – einen Knicks vor Shiro.

„Katharine Holt“, stellte er – nein, sie, definitiv _sie_! – sich vor. „Für den Zweck dieser Reise würde ich aber den Namen Pidge Gunderson bevorzugen.“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss“, erwiderte Shiro sanft. „Wie Sie wünschen.“

„Moment“, mischte Keith sich ein und wandte sich dann an Pidge. „Du bist ein _Mädchen_? Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Weil du mich nicht gefragt hast“, entgegnete Pidge schnippisch. „Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass du mich anders behandelst, als den Rest, oder es dir unangenehm ist, dass wir eine Kabine miteinander teilen.“

Für einen Moment war Keith aufrichtig verletzt. „Du hättest es mir sagen können, Pidge, wirklich. Ich hätte es verstanden.“

„Tut mir leid, Keith“, erwiderte Pidge und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Du bist ein guter Mensch, aber das konnte ich vor ein paar Tagen noch nicht wissen. Ich wollte es einfach nicht darauf ankommen lassen.“

„Es tut mir ebenfalls leid, Miss“, sagte Shiro, der betroffen wirkte. „Hätte ich geahnt, dass Sie der Pidge sind, den Keith schon so oft erwähnt hat, dann hätte ich nichts gesagt...“

„Schon gut“, winkte Pidge ab. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es herausfindet. Und ich denke, ich vertraue Ihnen und Keith weit genug, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss, dass mein Geheimnis öffentlich wird.“

Shiro nickte mit großem Ernst. „Sie haben mein Wort, Miss.“

„Daran zweifle ich nicht“, erwiderte Pidge und nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Dann klopfte sie Keith auf die Schulter. „Ich wünsche euch beiden jedenfalls noch einen schönen Tag.“

„Und wir Ihnen, Miss“, sagte Shiro und verbeugte sich kurz.

„So höflich.“ Pidge lachte, dann wandte sie sich ab und winkte ihnen zu. „Bis später, Keith!“

Keith starrte ihr noch immer nach, als sie schon längst wieder unter Deck verschwunden war.

„Ich wusste es wirklich nicht...“, murmelte er. Dann drehte er sich zu Shiro herum. „Warum hast du sofort gemerkt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist? Ich teile schon seit Tagen mit ihr ein Zimmer und ich hatte _keine Ahnung_.“

Shiro lächelte nur, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie an Keiths Wange.

„Vielleicht, weil ich weiß, wie es ist, vor der Welt verbergen zu müssen, wer ich wirklich bin“, sagte er leise und Keith sah Schmerz in seinen Augen, doch auch Entschlossenheit und etwas, das über bloße Zuneigung hinausging – etwas, das so tief ging, dass es ihm ein klein wenig den Atem raubte.

Er spürte, wie er mit dem Rücken gegen die Reling stieß, doch seine Augen lösten sich kein einziges Mal von Shiro, als der andere näher an ihn herantrat, bis sie sich berührten und sein Körper Keith vor dem Rest der Welt verbarg.

Keith schluckte kurz, dann öffnete er den Mund und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Shiros Augen folgten seiner Zunge, und plötzlich sah Keith eine stumme Frage in ihnen – eine Frage, auf die er unbewusst schon seit dem Moment gewartet hatte, in dem er den Blick der dunklen Augen zum ersten Mal auf sich gespürt hatte.

Und Keith gab sich einen Ruck und flüsterte:

„Ja.“

Doch das Gefühl von Shiros Lippen auf den seinen war all die Zweifel und Ängste der letzten Tage absolut wert gewesen.

   
 

**_Später in der Nacht_ **

„Pidge!“

Keith stieß die Tür zu ihrer Kabine schwungvoll auf und sah sich suchend nach seiner Zimmerpartnerin um. Der Geruch von Feuer hing in der Luft und die panischen Rufe der Passagiere hallten durch die Gänge.

Pidge hockte neben dem Bett und schob gerade ihre Bücher und ein paar Kleidungsstücke in ihren Rucksack. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, und als sie den Kopf hob und Keith ansah, sah er die Angst in ihren Augen.

„Stimmt es, was sie sagen?“, fragte sie ihn und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Könnte es sein, dass wir untergehen? Ich habe ein paar Berechnungen gemacht, die Rettungsboote werden niemals für alle Passagiere reichen...!“

Sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, und Keith vergaß für einen Moment seine eigene Panik und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich will nicht sterben, Keith“, schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. „Ich will doch meine Familie wiedersehen...!“

Ihre Verzweiflung brach ihm das Herz, doch der Drang, sie zu beschützen, gab ihm zugleich Kraft und half ihm, sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

„Und das wirst du“, versicherte er ihr mit mehr Überzeugung, als er in diesem Moment tatsächlich spürte.

Er schob sie auf Armlänge von sich und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Sie evakuieren zuerst die Frauen und Kinder“, fuhr er dann fort und sah sie aufmerksam an. „Ich weiß, dies ist der denkbar schlechteste Moment, um danach zu fragen, aber könntest du vielleicht... nun ja...“

„Meine Tarnung aufgeben?“ Pidge nickte kurz. „Ich habe ein Kleid von meiner Mutter dabei aus der Zeit, als sie noch ein junges Mädchen war...“

„Perfekt!“ Keith strahlte sie an. „Begib dich so bald es geht aufs Sonnendeck! Mach solange Lärm, bis sie dich auf ein Boot lassen, und lass dich nicht von ihnen abwimmeln!“

„Okay“, erwiderte Pidge und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Aber was ist mit dir?“

„Ich werde Shiro suchen“, entgegnete Keith, der schon wieder halb aus der Tür war. „Zusammen werden wir schon einen Weg finden, uns zu retten, mach dir um uns keine Gedanken.“

Und damit verließ er die Kabine und rannte wieder los.

   
 

**_Zuvor_ **

Keith wusste später nicht mehr, wie sie es zu Shiros Kabine geschafft hatten.

Vergessen war das Frühstück, es zählte nur noch das Feuer, das Shiro mit seinem Kuss in ihm entfacht hatte, und das es Keith schwermachte, seine Finger bei sich zu behalten und den anderen Mann nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu einem weiteren Kuss herabzuziehen, als sie gemeinsam das Schiff durchquerten.

Doch schließlich erreichten sie Shiros Kabine, die sie sorgsam von innen verriegelten, kaum dass sie über die Schwelle getreten waren.

„Keith“, raunte Shiro und lachte leise, als Keith – endlich, _endlich_ – die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und seine Lippen und Wangen mit Küssen bedeckte. „Nicht so ungeduldig, Keith, wir haben Zeit...!“

„Sei still“, gab Keith nur zurück, was Shiro erneut zum Lachen brachte. Doch dann verlangsamte er sein Tempo etwas und für ein paar Minuten küssten sie sich nur innig und ohne Eile, und mit jedem Kuss, den Shiro auf seine Lippen presste, schmolz Keith ein kleines bisschen mehr dahin.

Nach und nach begannen sie dann, sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, und obwohl die Nervosität in ihm mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das Keith zu Boden fallen ließ, immer größer wurde, überwogen doch das Gefühl von Richtigkeit, sowie Keiths Entschlossenheit, diese Sache durchzuziehen und Shiro auf die intimste aller Arten kennenzulernen.

Als sie schließlich beide nackt waren und auf dem schmalen Bett lagen, hielt Shiro mit seinen Küssen auf einmal inne.

„Keith“, sagte er leise. „Keith, sieh mich an.“

Keith öffnete langsam die Augen und fokussierte den Blick auf Shiro.

„Was ist los?“, murmelte er. „Warum machst du nicht weiter...?“

„Weil ich dir sagen möchte, dass du jederzeit aufhören kannst, wenn dir alles zu viel wird“, entgegnete Shiro und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Hörst du? Jederzeit.“

Als hätte Keith seine Entscheidung nicht schon längst getroffen.

„Ich vertraue dir, Shiro“, entgegnete er und lächelte schwach. „Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir nicht wehtust, jedenfalls nicht willentlich. Es ist okay, wirklich. Ich will das hier. Ich will _dich_.“

Er verstand nicht, wieso, aber plötzlich begannen Shiros Augen feucht zu schimmern und er stieß ein paar leise Worte auf Japanisch aus.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich...“

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern schloss die Augen und presste einen Kuss auf Keiths Lippen.

„Danke, Keith“, sagte er dann, als er sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

Und das war das letzte, was sie für eine Weile sagen sollten.

Keith lernte bald, wie sensibel er an Stellen war, die er nie zuvor als sensibel wahrgenommen hatte, als Shiro sich alle Zeit der Welt nahm, um ihn mit seinen Küssen und Berührungen nach und nach zu einem vor Erregung hilflos zitternden Geschöpf zu reduzieren.

Als Shiro schließlich in ihn eindrang, kam es einer Erlösung gleich, und Keith bohrte seine Finger in den muskulösen Rücken des anderen Mannes und hielt sich an ihm fest, während er ihn Stoß für Stoß dem Höhepunkt entgegentrieb.

Und während er sich hart auf die Unterlippe biss, um einen verräterischen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als sein Orgasmus schließlich über ihn hinwegrollte, fragte sich Keith, wie er diese Sache mit Shiro jemals beenden sollte, ohne dass sein Herz dabei zerbrach.

 

Sie verbrachten den gesamten Vormittag in Shiros Kabine, und wenn sie sich nicht liebten, unterhielten sie sich leise über ihre Heimat, ihr Leben und ihre bisherigen Erlebnisse, sowie ihre Träume und Hoffnungen für die Zukunft.

Und mit jeder Stunde, die Keith Shiro dabei zuhörte, als dieser mit leuchtenden Augen von dem Haus erzählte, in dem er aufgewachsen war, oder den zahlreichen Menschen aus aller Welt, denen er während seiner Zeit in der Marine begegnet war, wurde Keiths Herz ein wenig schwerer und der Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, dass sich ihre Wege in nur drei Tagen wieder trennen würden, immer größer.

Doch er respektierte Shiros Entscheidung, zur Akademie zu gehen, und sprach ihn nicht noch mal auf das Thema an.

Stattdessen nahm er sich vor, jede weitere Sekunde zu nutzen, die er mit ihm hatte.

 

Als die Mittagszeit kam, wuschen sie sich an dem Waschbecken in Shiros Kabine und zogen sich an, um essen zu gehen. Keiths Magen knurrte mittlerweile ununterbrochen und Shiro musste lachen, als er ein lautstarkes Grummeln von sich gab.

„Ich sehe, ich habe dich hungrig gemacht“, sagte er mit amüsierter Miene, und Keith stieß ein Schnauben aus.

„Ja, ja, lach du nur“, entgegnete er, doch als Shiro seine Hand nahm, um sie kurz zu drücken, und ihn dabei mit warmen Augen ansah, konnte er ihm nicht lange böse sein.

Nach dem Essen verbrachten sie einige Zeit auf der Promenade. Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte, stattdessen beobachtete Keith aufmerksam die Menschen um sie herum. Er sah zahlreiche Geschäftsleute, meist aufstrebende Unternehmer, und mehrere hochrangige Mitglieder des Militärs, aber auch viele junge Leute und Familien, die so wie er in die neue Welt aufgebrochen waren, um etwas zu finden, wonach sie sich alle sehnten: eine neue Heimat.

Keith fragte sich, ob auch er eines Tages einen Ort finden würde, den er Heimat nennen konnte, und ob seine Mutter ein Teil davon sein würde. Der Brief seines Vaters und die Augen, die ihm jeden Morgen aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickten, hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass sie zu einem der Völker gehören musste, die den Kontinent schon bewohnt hatten, lange bevor die ersten Einwanderer ihn in Besitz genommen hatten. Das allein machte seine Suche nach ihr fast unmöglich schwer, und Keith bezweifelte, dass die Feder ihm eine große Hilfe sein würde.

Als hätte Shiro seine Gedanken gelesen, streckte er die Hand aus und schloss die Finger um Keiths Handgelenk.

„Du wirst sie finden, Keith“, sagte er leise. „Ich glaube fest daran.“

„Warum?“, fragte Keith mit ebenso leiser Stimme.

Shiro blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Weil ich an _dich_ glaube, Keith“, erwiderte er und sein Lächeln war so offen und aufrichtig, dass Keiths Herz in seiner Brust einen Sprung zu machen schien.

„Shiro, ich...“, begann er schließlich mit trockenem Mund zu sprechen. „Kann ich... ich meine, wollen wir...?“

Shiros Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das fragst.“

 

Shiros Blick bohrte sich in den seinen, als sie sich im abendlichen Halbdunkel liebten, so als wollte er sich seinen Anblick für immer ins Gedächtnis einbrennen.

_Komm mit mir_ , wollte Keith sagen. _Ich weiß, dass du darüber nachdenkst._

Doch er verkniff sich die Worte und hob stattdessen die Hand, um eine Strähne aus Shiros schweißnassem Gesicht zu streichen, während er den Blick der dunklen Augen unverwandt erwiderte.

Wenn dies alles war, was er haben durfte, dann würde er es festhalten, so lange er konnte.

 

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als Keith sich wieder anzog, um sich auf den Rückweg zu seiner Kabine zu machen.

„Bleib“, sagte Shiro leise vom Bett aus. „Es kümmert mich nicht, was sie morgen früh über uns sagen werden.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Keith und beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange zu küssen. „Aber ich habe Pidge versprochen, dass ich heute Nacht wiederkomme, und ich will sie nicht allein lassen. Außerdem bleiben uns noch zwei weitere Nächte.“

Shiro seufzte, doch dann nickte er.

„Ich verstehe“, sagte er. „Schlaf gut, Keith.“

„Du auch, Shiro“, erwiderte Keith sanft. „Ich werde morgen früh wieder hier sein, versprochen.“

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er die Kabine.

Mit schwungvollem Gang und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte er sich auf den Rückweg zum Deck der dritten Klasse. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, Pidge für den verbalen Tritt in den Hintern zu danken, den Keith so dringend gebraucht hatte.

Er hatte jedoch kaum die Treppe erreichte, als eine schwere Erschütterung durch das gesamte Schiff ging und ihn fast von den Füßen riss.

Keith stolperte kurz, doch er war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und sah, wie sich um ihn herum nach und nach die Türen der Kabinen öffneten, als auch die anderen Fahrgäste mit verwirrten Mienen und verschlafenen Gesichtern auf den Gang hinaustraten.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte ein junger Mann im Schlafanzug, der neben Keith stehengeblieben war.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Keith besorgt und sah die Treppe zum Deck hinauf. „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden es bald herausfinden...“

 

 

**_Jetzt_ **

Fast dreißig Stunden waren seit dem Untergang der Titanic vergangen, als Shiro wieder die Augen aufschlug.

Keith, der seine Seite keinen Moment lang verlassen hatte und lediglich hin und wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, war schlagartig hellwach, als er das leise Stöhnen vernahm.

„Shiro...!“, stieß er hervor und hustete dann.

Während der langen Zeit, die er in dem eisigen Wasser zugebracht hatte, hatte er beinahe mehrere seiner Zehen verloren und sich überdies eine schwere Erkältung zugezogen. Mittlerweile war sein Zustand zwar wieder einigermaßen erträglich, doch er war sehr geschwächt und sein Hals war so rau, dass er kaum sprechen konnte.

Ein Mitglied des Schiffspersonals wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und war sofort zur Stelle.

„Sie können zu Bett gehen, Sir“, sagte er zu Keith, als er sah, dass Shiro bei Bewusstsein war. „Wir werden uns um Ihren Freund kümmern.“

„Noch... noch einen Moment“, erwiderte Keith. „Bitte...!“

Der Mann schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick, doch er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden oft genug mit Keith gestritten, um zu wissen, wie stur er sein konnte, und so seufzte er schließlich.

„Na schön“, meinte er. „Sie haben fünf Minuten.“

Keith nickte dem Mann dankbar zu, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Shiro herum und nahm seine Hand.

„Hey...“, sagte er leise und lächelte. „Wie geht es dir...?“

Shiros Blick irrte einen Moment lang ziellos umher, als könnte er nicht richtig sehen, doch dann fokussierte er sich allmählich auf ihn.

„Keith“, erwiderte er mit so schwacher Stimme, dass der andere ihn nur mit Mühe verstand. „... ging mir... schon mal besser.“

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das Keith mit Tränen in den Augen erwiderte.

„Wo... wo sind wir...?“, fragte er dann.

Keith ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, den sie mit sechs weiteren männlichen Überlebenden des Unglücks teilten.

„An Bord der RMS Carpathia“, sagte er. „Sie haben alle, die überlebt haben, aus dem Wasser geholt und versorgt. Mittlerweile sind wir wieder auf dem Weg nach New York.“

Shiro schwieg, während er sich die Neuigkeiten durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Wie viele...?“, fragte er schließlich leise. „Wie... viele Menschen...?“

Doch Keith schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Shiro. Nicht viele. Die meisten haben... sie haben es nicht geschafft.“

„... ich verstehe.“

Shiro schloss die Augen; das kurze Gespräch schien ihn viel Kraft zu kosten.

„Was ist... mit Pidge?“, wollte er dann wissen.

Keith lächelte. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist in einem der Quartiere für die Frauen untergebracht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie spätestens in New York wiedersehen werden.“

Shiro nickte schwach. „Gut.“

Und das war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor sein Atem tiefer und gleichmäßiger wurde, und Keith erkannte, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Mit schmerzenden Knien erhob er sich von seiner Position neben Shiros Bett und hinkte zu seinem eigenen, bislang unberührten Bett hinüber, um sich darauf niederzulassen.

Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

 

Sie erreichten New York am Abend des nächsten Tages.

Da das Schiffspersonal der Carpathia, das sich um sie gekümmert hatte, Shiro für einen Reisenden der dritten Klasse hielt, wurden Keith und er gemeinsam in einem Anwesen untergebracht, das man den überlebenden Passagieren dieser Klasse für die Dauer ihrer Erholung sowie des Einbürgerungsprozesses zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Noch am selben Abend kam ein streng aussehender Sekretär mit Klemmbrett und Schnurrbart in ihr Zimmer, um ihre Personalien aufzunehmen.

Keith gab wahrheitsgetreu alles an, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, und ging davon aus, dass Shiro dasselbe tun würde. Umso mehr überraschten ihn die Antworten seines Freundes auf die Fragen des Sekretärs.

„Kenshiro Matsumoto“, erwiderte Shiro, als der Mann ihn nach seinem Namen fragte. „Ich bin Schriftsteller aus Yokohama.“

„Haben Sie Verwandte oder Freunde hier, die wir für Sie benachrichtigen können?“, wollte der Sekretär wissen und Shiro zögerte nur kurz, bevor er die Frage verneinte.

Nachdem der Mann schließlich wieder gegangen war, sah Keith Shiro nur ungläubig an.

„Warum hast du ihn angelogen?“, fragte er. „Du hast mir erzählt, du hättest eine Pflicht gegenüber deiner Familie zu erfüllen – und außerdem wolltest du deine Heimat wiedersehen...!“

Shiro lächelte schwach. „Japan wird auch in zehn Jahren noch immer da sein, wo es jetzt ist. Es gibt keinen Grund, vorher nicht noch ein wenig von der Welt zu sehen.“

Er nahm Keiths Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Was aber in zehn Jahren nicht mehr hier sein wird, bist du, Keith. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Und wenn es bedeutet, dass ich mein altes Ich für tot erklären und mich selbst neu erfinden muss, dann soll es eben so sein.“

Keith war für einen Moment so gerührt, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Dann flog er in Shiros Arme und presste das Gesicht an seine Schulter.

„Ich danke dir, Shiro“, sagte er und schniefte leise. „Ich hatte mich bereits damit abgefunden, dich gehen zu lassen, und hätte nie gedacht, dass du... dass ich dich...!“

„Ich weiß, Keith“, erwiderte Shiro sanft und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich weiß... Aber ich bin jetzt hier, und ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben, solange ich kann. Wir werden dieses seltsame, neue Land zusammen erkunden und deine Mutter finden – du hast mein Wort.“

Keith nickte nur stumm.

Und er wusste in diesem Moment mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass dies alles war, was er jemals brauchen würde.


End file.
